


The Weight of The Night

by DaisyIfYouHave



Series: Overwatch 2.0 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyIfYouHave/pseuds/DaisyIfYouHave
Summary: It doesn't come every night, but it always comes at night.





	The Weight of The Night

It always started with the roar. Primal and loud, it shook Winston to waking in his tiny room on the colony.

He ran down the hallway, hoping that today was not the day, that the thing had so feared hadn’t come to pass.

A shattered desk began to tell the story, all over again. A trail of brokenness, leading through the colony. Winston moved faster and faster, his mind racing. I have to protect them. I have to stop them.

The unhappiness of the others had weighed heavily on him. He wanted them to be like him, or to try, he wanted to teach them to read and to write. They didn’t have to take Winston’s interest in engineering. They could simply be a good part of society. There were so many jobs they could do.

The scientists hadn’t listened to him. If a superintelligent gorilla like him would struggle to find acceptance in the human world, they stood no chance. Failures, they called them, and it even hurt Winston. What if he had been like them? Would he have been so disposable?

They were each named for the doctor who raised them. Arrogance, perhaps, but a common enough kind, to be named junior to your creator. Winston was proud of Dr. Harry. Dr. Harry believed the other gorillas had meaning in their lives. He wanted to teach them. Dr. Harry inspired Winston to be better.

And now he was missing.

He looked down at his foot, blood covering it. A quick glance to the left. Dr. Gomez. Her body, bent so…unnaturally.

He recoiled instantly, tears springing to his eyes, but he ran, he had to keep going, he had to find Dr. Harry. He’d been working on the ship, he could get he and Dr. Harry out. He shouldn’t have waited, he should have made Dr. Harry leave. But he didn’t. Winston had tried to stay and help.

Dr. Harry was okay, because he had to be, because he loved Winston and the other gorillas, because he was Winston’s family.

There was another body across the room, and Winston could not bring himself to identify it. It wasn’t blonde. It wasn’t Dr. Harry. That was all he needed to know. All he wanted to know.

He heard the screaming, and the roars, and ran toward it, despite his heart pulsing with fear. He threw open the door, the other gorillas breaking Dr. Taylor over a table, his last scream mixing with the break of the wood.

“Stop!” Winston ran forward, trying to explain, trying to–

And there he was, at Winston’s feet. The world went blurry, and he gently reached out to Dr. Harry’s limp body, felt the horrifying coolness of his skin, and tenderly picked him up off the floor. He drew him to his chest, and felt a roar deep within him, a hurt like he’d never known, an empty screaming. The first tear of a lifelong loneliness.

He was shaking, suddenly.

“Win. Win, wake up.” A high voice was next to him, and the colony began to fade. “Win, you’re dreaming, it’s all right.”

He blinked, and in the dark, there was a blue glow, barely illuminating her face. “Lena?”

“I could ‘ear you the next room over. It’s all right, it’s all right.” She sat down on the edge of his bed. “I’m right here, love.”

He realized he was crying, and wiped at his face. “I’m sorry, I–I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Winston, I spent the first 3 months we knew each other screaming in me sleep every night, I’m a lot of things, but bothered isn’t one.” She laughed. “I think you’re actually only allowed into Overwatch if you can’t sleep through the night.” She patted his shoulder. “Same thing?”

He nodded and adjusted the bedsheets. “You can go back to–”

“Move over.” She shuffled under the covers, not asking if she was wanted, and cuddled in next to him, fluffing a pillow beneath her head.

He smiled and laid back on the bed, a different sort of sleep falling over him, drifting him into a relaxing quiet.

“Lena?”

“Yeah Win?”

“Please don’t leave me alone.” The request came from deep within, and felt whispered into the air.

She paused for a moment. “You won’t be alone, ever. I’ll make sure of it.”

He let the imprecise but loving and honest answer fly free in the air, colored, as the all of his life had been, by the light of the moon.


End file.
